Holiday Party at Hogwarts
by Amelia Bedelia
Summary: HG story of a holiday dance at school. Written in 5th grade, and posted only for humor's sake. Recomendation: read any other of my stories first!


**Title: ****Holiday**** Party at Hogwarts**

**Author: Amelia Bedelia**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is one of the worst stories I've ever written. One chapter long, one of the worst ideas I've ever come up with. This was my first story I EVER wrote. It was an experiment story, I guess! I was going through a file of all of my old stories today and I saw this one and decided "What the heck!" It was all typed and ready to go except the punctuation isn't one hundred percent perfect or anything close to that. If you want to see what my writing was in about 4th, 5th grade – here ya go! If this is the first story of mine you've ever read - PLEASE don't judge me just by this story!!! This is my worst, in fact, I almost embarrassed by this story! I just thought I'd put it up for laughs! Go on, laugh! C'mon, you know you wanna! Well, at least you will at the end of the story!!!**

**Oh well, just read – if you _really_ want to…**

"I'M LATE!" Harry's alarm was supposed to wake him at 6:15. It was now 7:30. He meant to get it fixed that weekend but with Christmas coming up and loads of homework for the break he had forgotten.

Harry got up and rushed around getting ready for his classes. He hopped down to the common room with one sock on and one sock off. He searched for Ron and Hermione. Where were they? He looked at his watch. It was now 7:45. He had ten minutes to eat breakfast. Five to get to Snapes class. 

Harry and his friends were 5th years. It was nearing Christmas and he was getting tired of all the homework he had piled up. So did his friends. Harry's was worse because he had to work Quidditch into his schedule.

He hopped down to the Great Hall while trying to tie his shoes. The Slytherins all laughed. Ron and Hermione were already eating and had saved him a spot.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I didn't know whether you were sleeping in a little or not."

The three dragged their feet to each class half-awake and half-asleep.

It was a boring day in potions, and transfiguration, and history, and Herbology! Nearly everything Harry went to the teacher called him up to talk to him after class.

In Professor Snape's class he called up Ron and him. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, can I see you now," he said in his harsh voice.

Slowly Harry made his way up to the front of the classroom while everyone filed out. "I'll wait up for you Harry" Hermione called back.

"Ten points, Miss Granger, from Gryffindor for yelling in a classroom!" Snape yelled back.

"You wanted to see us sir," Harry said in an angry voice.

"Yes," Snape said in a tone that Harry did not like with a little smirk, "You both are failing Potions class."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. "I am going to give you both a tutor," he said still with a smile on his face, "come in Malfoy."

Their jaws dropped about two more inches. "Mr. Malfoy will be helping you two catch up in Potions. That's all for now. You shall start tomorrow night. By the way Malfoy thanks for the idea of them getting a tutor. Ten points for Slytherin. Oh and boys, twenty points from Gryffindor because you two are failing potions."

Ron and Harry walked out of class saying as many mean things about Snape and Malfoy.

"That idiot Snape would listen only to Malfoy even if he's wrong."

"You know what, I bet they each had a - " but he never finished, for a worried Hermione was waiting for them.

"What's all the fuss about you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Idiot Snape gave us a tutor- _Malfoy!"_

"_Malfoy!!!_For heaven sakes, I'm better than him in even potions!!!"

"I know!" Harry chimed in.

"We better get to Transfiguration" Hermione said.

They trudged off to Transfiguration and this wasn't a good class for Harry- or was it.

"Harry can I see you." Professor McGonnagol said after class.

Once again Harry trudged to the front of the class asking Professor McGonnagol what she needed.

"Harry, you are falling a little under your regular grade level - " Harry moaned - "and I feel that it is best that you have a tutor."

Harry thought about potions this morning, he hoped it wasn't Malfoy.

"She will teach you on each night except weekends unless you need to. She will teach until this unit is over."

She. Now he hoped it wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

"She's a sixth year. Miss Chang, can you come in? Cho, I want you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, meet Cho. She will be your tutor starting tomorrow." 

Harry felt warmth spread all over his body. He felt himself turn bright color of tomato red. Ever since the third year at his Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, he always had this feeling he liked Cho Chang. 

"You may go now," Professor McGonnagol told them.

Harry and Cho turned their backs and left the classroom. "See ya later, Harry," Cho said as she walked away and waved. 

"Bye," Harry chimed back.

"Why are you so happy Harry?" Ron asked

"I'm not happy. I just got another tutor," Harry said trying to look depressed again.

"Oh. Well that's two classes, one tutor for me, two for you, and - wait a sec - none for Hermione. What a surprise!" Ron sarcastically said.

"Oh shut up Ron! I can't help that I get concepts better than you and get better grades than you!"

Next they had lunch. There was an announcement. Dumbledore stood up and said, "On Wednesday I will put up the list for who is staying and who is going for this winter but first let me say something. I believe on the list for fourth years and up it said to bring dress robes. Those will be used for Christmas night."

There was a little pause while everyone talked and whispered about what they might be doing.

Dumbledore spoke again. "There will be a ball." Most of the first through third years moaned but most of the older kids clapped hard and hooted and hollered. 

Many people blushed - for one Harry.

Hermione was quiet for the rest of lunch. "Hermione, what's up? Why are you so quiet? Usually you're jabbering on like an idiot."

"Oh, nothing." Hermione didn't listen to the rude comment. She was staring at her food and playing with it.

After lunch the three walked up to Professor Binn's classroom for History. At the end of class Ron got called up. Harry and Hermione waited outside the class. Harry peeked in every now and then and once he saw that Ron started to blush. Ron finally came out. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just got another tutor," Ron said. When he said this he seemed like it was good, especially compared to the way he acted this morning. But Harry decided not to worry about it for now.

Next class they went to was Herbology. Not a whole lot surprised, Harry got called up after class. "Mr. Potter, You're failing a part of Herbology."

Harry was getting sick of all these tutors.

"You will get a tutor. Her name is Ginny Weasley. I suspect you know her correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Nice. You two will meet every night until end of term starting tonight." She said.

Harry left without a word. He thought it was good that he had a tutor he knew and liked very much but was getting sick and tired of al these tutors. Before Ron even got to say, "What's up?" Harry said, "I got another tutor."

Later after all the classes they had dinner. He did not like the beginning.

Malfoy came running in hopping on one leg trying to tie his shoe yelling, "I'M STARVING, I JUST GOT BEAT UP BY A FIRST YEAR _GIRL!" Many Slytherins were laughing and pointing at Harry. _

After dinner Malfoy did the jumping impressions more. Ron was about to punch him but Neville got there first. He tripped over Goyle, landed on Malfoy, and Malfoy lay sprawled out on the floor being flattened by other Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors coming down the corridor (Each house got thirty points taken away.)

That night Harry and Ginny started their tutoring lessons. Everything went fine. At the end of the lesson Ginny did something funny.

"Harry, um will you… um, uh… well-

"What do you need Ginny?"

"Um, will you…(sigh) will you plant the flibber jacket bean?"

"Okay." Harry thought that she was going to say something else. While she was trying to ask him something she was blushing.

The next day Harry got his clock fixed and Malfoy kept on doing stupid impressions. After lunch and after Malfoy went down the hall about five times doing impressions, Ron finally gave up trying to ignore it and tripped him on "accident" (Ron lost 20 points and the other Gryffindors lost 30 for stepping on him afterwards.)

That night Malfoy was given permission to take away points if Ron and Harry weren't paying attention. They lost up to 75 points.

Afterwards Ron went to his other tutor and Harry went to his. He went to the Herbology tutoring session again. This time they just went over notes. Ginny started to blush again and tried to ask Harry something again but said, "never mind."

After the session was done Ron came walking in, Hermione after. Harry packed up his Transfiguration things and went to the library. He had been waiting for this tutoring session all day.

Cho was already there. She was earlier than Harry was. He and Cho went over notes and old projects. Harry felt like he could drift to sleep with her voice talking because it sounded like a soft calm gentle river and her hair flowed to the middle of her back also like a gentle river with no rocks in the way. It was the end of the session. Cho was leaving. Harry couldn't help it.

"Cho, will you go to… um will you, uh can you"

"Yes Harry, what do you need?"

"Um, can you, I mean… well" Harry took in a deep breath of air, "Will you go to the Christmas dance with me?"

Cho stood there for a while. She stared Harry in the eyes. She walked back to the table and sat down. "I'm sorry Harry. I really would go with you but, well I'm going with someone else."

She looked like she meant it. Harry nodded and said, "well maybe another time." She nodded back and said, "maybe."

Harry and Cho parted and went to their houses. Harry now knew what Ginny was trying to ask Harry. Harry had done the same thing.

Harry felt awful. Harry walked in and saw Ron doing his homework. "You can copy my homework if you want Harry-wait-" Ron saw Harry looking disappointed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The next Malfoy didn't learn. This time Hermione tripped him. For some reason he never told and she got off.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stayed over break so they signed up. Malfoy walked past with a Band-Aid on his knee and on his forehead. He did the impression for the last time. Harry saw but didn't do anything about it because he saw what was coming. Crabbe wasn't watching where he was going and he crunched Malfoy's toes. Malfoy learned. He was really hopping but on his other foot. Madam Pomfrey had to fix his foot bone and had to stay in the office for the night.

At dinner Harry and Ron did imitations of Malfoy and Crabbe. They were fumed. After dinner they had their tutoring sessions. 

Malfoy took no points away because they made a deal. If Ron and Harry stopped imitations then Malfoy wouldn't take any points away.

Harry went to Ginny's tutoring session. When Harry arrived Ginny was setting up. He started to blush because he knew what Ginny wanted to say. Ginny asked questions and Harry answered (He got 582 out of 600.) They had spare time. "I guess we can go back early," Ginny said.

"Guess so," Harry replied.

  
They didn't talk on the way back till they were two corridors away. At the same time they said, "I need to talk to you."

Ginny spoke first. "You go ahead."

"No you go."

"No I insist."

"Well okay. Can we go sit somewhere quiet?"

Ginny and Harry walked down another corridor by a bench. They sat down. Harry spoke. "Well, will you go… um, uh… _will you go to the Christmas dance with me?_" he said in a big breath.

Ginny sat with wide eyes and an open mouth. "_What did you say?_ Did you just ask me to go to the _dance?"_

"Well, um yeah"

"I'd love to! I was trying to ask you the whole time, but I just couldn't. I'd love to go! I never thought that you would want to go with me."

"You're a _good friend_ and _niceand _sweet_ and I could go on __forever," Harry said almost running out of breath._

Ginny hugged him. Harry returned the hug. They walked back to their common room showing no sign of togetherness.

After Harry walked in he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together doing homework but it looked like they just got started. Ron was a little pinker than usual.

It was the last day before break and Saturday would be the Christmas party. Harry couldn't wait to go with Ginny. During class everyone was goofing off, passing notes, or talking. Some people just daydreamed. 

Harry spent most of the class daydreaming. When he looked up he saw Ron and Hermione passing notes to each other with some shapes he couldn't see from behind them. He wrote a note to them. "What are you guys writing about?"

Ron wrote back, "Oh nothing. You'll see later."

Harry wanted to know. He said that Harry would find out later. Right now he didn't actually care. The rest of the class and day he dreamt about Ginny and how much fun he would have.

It finally came. It was Christmas morning. Harry woke up. The other boys left except he and Ron. Ron was still sleeping. Harry had something he wanted to do. He wanted to do this forever. Nearly every year Ron had hit Harry with a pillow and woke him for presents. Harry sneaked to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and-

Hermione came running in. She must have known the other boys had already left or she wouldn't have come in. Hermione yelled, "Get up sleepyhead!" Right by Ron when Harry was about to hit Ron with a pillow. He saw Hermione and purposely hit her instead. She stumbled backward. Ron woke with a start because he nearly caught the blow to the head. Hermione grabbed Dean's pillow and hit him back. That was launched into a big pillow fight between Harry and Hermione. They stopped only when Ron yelled, "_PRESENTS!_" Harry stopped immediately but Hermione had one last bang. She hit Harry so hard he fell on the bed and almost did a flip over the edge. Then they both stopped.

Harry and Ron opened their presents. They opened each other's first, then they opened Hermione's next. That was strange. Ron got a _FIREBLAST_ the new edition of a _FIREBOLT**. **Harry got two books - _A History of Hogwarts _and _The Dark Lord and Harry Potter_. Harry thought it was a bit odd that Ron got something from Hermione that was probably 20 times more expensive than Harry's present from Hermione. He didn't care now. He couldn't wait to get to the dance with Ginny. He wondered whom Hermione and Ron were going with. He kept on forgetting to ask._

They played in the snow, they built snowmen (and women), and they then got ready for the dance. Ron and Hermione were ready. Harry was almost the last Gryffindor to get ready. Ginny was waiting in the common room. Harry changed into his navy blue dress robes. He came out and looked for Ron and Hermione. They were facing the fire and in a big chair. Hermione's head was lying on Ron's shoulder. His head was on her head. Then they sat up straight and then started _kissing!_

Harry walked over in front of the fire, right in front of Ron and Hermione. "Who thought you two!" he said looking shocked.

Ron and Hermione turned facing towards him and blushed. Ron was almost purple. "I was gonna tell you at the party tonight. That's why I wrote the note 'tell you later.'"

It all finally came to Harry- the note with the shape was a shape of a _heart_ the _FIREBLAST was more money because she loved him. "Hermione, did you be the tutor for Ron?"_

"Yes," she said sheepishly. That also explained a lot. Ron was pinker than usual that night because he must have asked Hermione to go to the dance with him. She must have said yes.

"I don't believe it! You guys!?! You usually make fun of each other and make rude comments! Unbelievable!" 

Ginny just came in. Harry looked up. She was wearing a beautiful long, blue robe. 

Ron saw Harry gawking at the other end of the room. He and Hermione turned around. Ron spoke first. "You're taking my sister!"

"Yeah." Harry brought Ginny over. Ginny was turning red and leaning on Harry. She was about a head or less smaller than Harry was.

"Hey Harry, if you marry my sister then you could be my brother in law!"

"And if you marry Hermione then she could be my sister in law!"

"We'd be one big happy family," Ginny giggled.

"It's 'bout time to go down to the dance," Harry said as he looked at his watch.

They all strolled down to the Great Hall already filled with many other kids. There was a sign on the wall that said, "SIGN UP FOR DANCE CONTEST! 21:01- 21:00-20:59" The sign was obviously magical because the numbers kept on changing in different spots on the board.

"Hey Harry, do you want to sign up for the contest?"

"Well…"

"Please!"

"All right. I'll remember this. You'll pay me back if this goes bad."

"Okay. I'll go sign us up."

"All right. Bye." Harry waited by the punch. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He forgot to give her something.

"Okay, I'm back. Do you want to go dance?" Ginny asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Okay but just a second." Harry stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny locket on a chain in a shape of a heart. Ginny smiled greatly. She read the inscription. "With love from Harry." Ginny opened it up. A picture of Harry on one side and Ginny on the other side, waving. Ginny looked like she was about to cry she was so happy. Harry put his arm around her. She laughed and cried. When she wiped the tears away they danced to a song that The Blast Ended Skrewts (the band) were playing.

Ginny leaned her head on Harry as they danced and Harry's head on top of hers.

Afterwards they were the third to be called to do the dance contest. "Don't worry Ginny. It will be over in a few minutes. Then we can leave so we don't have to see how bad we were." This made Ginny laugh.

It was a fast song. It was more like a twist song. After the song was over Harry and Ginny were about to go out front to the garden but Professor McGonnagol over the loud speaker (she magnified her voice) said, "That is all of the contestants who signed up. Of the three this is the winner…"

"Let's go quick Ginny," Harry said as they sped to the door. They weren't in time.

"HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY!" There were loud applause's, especially from the Gryffindors. Malfoy and his crew stared, no expression. Harry thought if there was an expression that it would be jealous. Harry and Ginny made their way up to the front and took the trophy. Many people came up to give them pats on their backs.

After that was over another song started and everyone danced again. Ginny and Harry took a walk out to the front of Hogwarts in the garden. They leaned on each other for a while. Harry finally turned and said, "I like you, Ginny."

"I like you too Harry," she said, smiling.

"No," Harry explained, "I mean I _really like you."_

Ginny looked straight into his eyes and knew what was coming. She kissed him. They sat for a while longer and finally went back up to the common room with Hermione and Ron at about 12:45. The common room was empty. Many people were in their beds. Hermione and Ron said Goodnight to each other. Hermione split into the girl's dormitory and Ginny started to follow. Ron started up the passage to the boy's dormitory, but stopped.

Harry stood in the common room. "Wait, Ginny. Come here for a sec."

Ginny turned around. She walked back to Harry. "You can't end a date without a goodnight kiss," Harry said softly and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny whispered, amazed at her luck.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry replied, giving her a smile.

Harry turned around and saw Ron half gaping half smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back. When Harry passed Ron in the boy's staircase Ron broke out into a song. "I'm getting another brother! I'm getting another brother!"

"Oh shut up Ron," Harry said still smiling.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, laugh, now's your chance! C'mon, how many of you would have REALLY thought that almost ALL of his grades could have dropped to failing and he needed a tutor in all of the classes!!!**

**Seriously, I can't believe I even posted this story. Oh well, it's over now. Try to review if you can. I'd really like it if you could tell me how much I've changed from this story to my present ones (if you've even read my other stories) and if you haven't – go read them!!! PLEASE???**

**Well, can't make people do things they don't want to do… But TRUST me! You're gonna want to go check them out anyway!!! :)**

**And, uh, any of you waiting for my other stories to be updated – don't worry!!! I'M WRITING!!! Seriously, I've gotten a bunch of my friends from school to read one of my stories and they keep threatening to hurt me if I don't post anything soon so I'm getting on top of things again now!!! Not much homework this weekend and school ends in about one to two months so by _then_ I'll be free again for a few months!**

**Thanks for putting up with my long delays!**

**Yours truly,  
Amelia Bedelia**


End file.
